


Good try.

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 「我警告你，真的會吐。」李東赫還沒說完就被往床上帶得天旋地轉，李馬克趴過去很輕鬆就拉下他的運動短褲。





	Good try.

**Author's Note:**

> 馬東pwp

李馬克回到宿舍的時候李東赫還趴在沙發上擺弄著手機，他湊過去，還沒碰到他的肩膀李東赫就哀哀叫著讓他別壓上來。

「吃太飽了，這小子。吃了螃蟹跟兩碗飯。」文泰一從廚房走出來笑著，一邊擠開佔據了整張沙發的老么。「現在撐著還不肯去洗澡，說好像會吐。」

「真的會吐。」李東赫一臉嚴肅地說，李馬克忍不住好笑，他沒錯過那雙眼睛裡的狡黠。那人馬上從沙發上爬起來攀到他耳邊悄聲：「還有拉麵，泰一哥忘了說。」

他真的笑出來，伸手就要去摸李東赫稍微圓起來的肚子。李東赫也不是那麼認真地喊了幾聲就被他半拖拉起往房間走去，坐在沙發上的文泰一還不忘叫他們睡前記得洗澡。

「哥明明那天也沒洗。」李東赫還想探出頭鬧，李馬克抓住他的手臂，很輕易就把沒怎麼使力的人拉到腿上。李東赫半轉過身瞟了他一眼，嗅了嗅覺得不對。

「你喝酒了？」問著又抓住他的衣領湊過來使勁吸了吸鼻子。

「跟在玹哥出去吃肉的時候喝了一點。」李馬克心虛地說。

「啊，真是壞傢伙。」李東赫笑起來就露出門牙。他拉住他，但沒阻止那人貼上來往他的嘴唇上蹭。酒精的味道應該是很淡，很淡了，他才抿了一杯，回程又灌掉了大半瓶礦泉水，偏偏李東赫的嘴唇附上來就忍不住要笑。他抓住他的手指，也湊在鼻間嗅著。

「怎樣？醬螃蟹的味道？」李東赫要抽出手，李馬克不讓。

「不知道，像肥皂。」他老實說。李東赫又笑了起來，皺著鼻子的模樣特別開懷，用磁石一樣的聲音說，「我洗了兩遍。」

但還沒洗澡，他想起文泰一說的，又伸手去翻他的上衣。李東赫扭著身子要躲，還是讓他將手伸進衣料底下觸碰柔軟的肚腹。

「我警告你，真的會吐。」李東赫還沒說完就被往床上帶得天旋地轉，李馬克趴過去很輕鬆就拉下他的運動短褲。「啊、真的......，還沒洗，你別、」

李東赫來不及阻止，他就張開嘴含住軟垂的陰莖。舌尖滑過前端帶著一點鹹味，李東赫輕輕抽搐了幾下要把他推開，卻在那人開始吸吮時從後腰一路酥軟了下來。「......嗯、啊，哈啊......」他彎下腰來靠在李馬克的腦袋上，閉上眼睛把鼻子戳了進去，試圖忽略張開的大腿幅度引起的酸澀，卻怎樣也無法按耐被含在溫熱嘴裡舔弄的通電感。李馬克扶著他的腰，把人推進床鋪裡邊靠上牆，用一手按著根部就將他好好地塞滿了口腔，龜頭戳在口裡的軟肉上，把凹陷的臉頰從裡面弄出一塊鼓起。抬著頭看他的李馬克一點也不安好心，那是隼的眼神，李東赫分神地想，又在幾次被舔得嘖嘖作響的時候忍不住仰起頸子。李馬克將臉埋在他的胯間，用對付難以拆解的謎題一樣的認真在幫他口交，光是這個認知就足以讓人陷入倒錯。在呼吸變得膩人的時候他又開始想推開他，李馬克不理會，用拇指和虎口摩挲柱身。李東赫忍著夾起大腿的本能，射精感來得很急促，李馬克含著前端用力吸吮，他就悉數洩了出來。

高潮過後模糊的視線花了幾秒鐘才恢復，李東赫臥倒下來，看李馬克用指腹擦去嘴邊的白濁，不敢多想吞下去的都是什麼味道。李馬克見他呼吸順過來了，又趴過來掀起他的上衣，露出淺褐色的肌膚，像是一顆完熟的漂亮蜜李。他小心地不去壓迫李東赫的上腹，一邊往他腰後塞枕頭。

「真的要做？」李東赫不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，李馬克像要被逗笑，卻又露出認真的表情說，「我用大腿就好。」

李東赫都要覺得反應不過來。「......真的喝酒了。」他忍不住嘟囔。

李馬克的嘴角浮了浮。Good try，李東赫聽見他說。李馬克拉起他的髖骨，將昂揚的性器戳進兩條蜜色大腿緊貼的軟肉之間。李東赫覺得胃袋往橫隔膜沉，硬燙的性器貼上囊袋，還沒開始抽插他就覺得又要暈眩。

可能是報應，他想，下一次不能趁他不在吃那麼撐。

想做又想吐。

  
  
  
  



End file.
